Frankfurt-Warsaw War
Frankfurt-Warsaw War Beginning: December 19th, 2015, 5:00 PM EST End: December 19th, 2015, 8:00 PM EST Location: Frankfurt Oder, Germany &''' Warsaw, Poland '''Outcome: Pyrrhic German Coalition Victory; Major Damage to Frankfurt. Poland forced to pay reparations and remain neutral henceforth. Combatants NATO Forces Germany Norway United States Korea France Mestia EAC Poland Russia ISIS Italy Netherlands Commanders uhFiliate Lucius_Buddha swim126 Pastasam ChienAndalou ProOps CaptainGars Koopers iceCool Interik Mr_Lemon_Shot Englavian DerFlammenwerfer stryker123abc PyroPlayground Strength ~25 men ~30 men Casualties Significant Significant The Frankfurt-Warsaw War was the first major conflict after Grace Period ended in /int/craft v.11. While the primary belligerents in this war were Germany and Poland, the significance of this conflict quickly led to it being the stage for the first World War of the iteration, drawing combatants from as far away as the United States, the Islamic State, and Korea into the fray. Background From the earliest days of the iteration, it was clear that some sort of conflict would erupt very early after grace lifted. The nation of Russia, which had quickly become one of the largest on the server, aspired to dominate the entire world under their communist doctrine. Around them were their own cities and a number of satellite states, namely Poland and the Netherlands. In opposition of this superpower, many European and international nations allied under NATO, in order to ensure that the Russian domination never came to pass. Weak though the coalition was, it managed to maintain enough force to be a mighty contender in global politics. Primary players included the French and the Norwegians. ISIS, which had in recent years risen as a significant power in the fertile crescent, stood as a wild card prior to the conflict, not giving any significant indication of their allegiance either way, preferring to stay back and commit acts of terrorism whenever possible. Many memeraids preceded the main conflict, acting as harbingers to the greater conflict. Warsaw Pact and NATO blood was spilled daily as the two sides exerted their wills before grace period ended. Prewar Encounters With grace set to end at 5:00PM EST on December 19th, 2015, both sides had shored up their defenses. While both sides originally had offensives planned for the very beginning of the end of grace, it became clear in the hour before hostilities would erupt that the field of battle would be Frankfurt Oder, a small agricultural community outside Poland that had squabbled many times with Polish forces in Russia's sphere of influence. At approximately 4:15PM EST, the first shots rang out in this conflict. A mob of Polish forces a half dozen or more strong carried out one last memeraid against Frankfurt in the leadup to true war. Shots were few and far between, with neither side wanting to waste too much ammo before the war properly began. With only two defenders at the time inside Frankfurt's walls, the Poles had largely free reign to erect rudimentary bunkers in preparation for war. These bunkers would see little use until the later hours of conflict. Sparse shots rang out until approximately 4:40PM EST, when the Poles pulled suddenly back to Warsaw. Both sides pooled their forces, with Norwegian and Korean forces arriving in Frankfurt and Russian forces arriving in Warsaw. Both armies waited at their respective walls for the clock to tick to completion. War Declared As 5:00PM EST came, so too did the drums of war. War was immediately declared, and both sides charged out upon the mountain betwixt the two nations in order to make an early mark. Both armies lusted for conquest, and the hill was the first step. NATO managed to grab it first, digging rudimentary bunkers and placing the first warflags of the iteration down on Polish soil. The army dug in, hoping to make this the launching point for a full conquest. Despite this, Polish forces were simply too overwhelming and managed to destroy the warflags and push the NATO forces back within the walls of Frankfurt. Thus began the primary phase of the war; as NATO forces fired from everywhere they could upon Polish forces adamant about creating bigger and bigger bunkers around Frankfurt's Victory Lake. Both sides suffered heavy losses as the land around Frankfurt was torn asunder. The Poles dug deeper and deeper while edging closer and closer to the great walls of Frankfurt. Early warflag deployments by Polish forces were eliminated relatively quickly, but it did not take long for the NATO forces to simply be overwhelmed. Nearly invincible save for when they would peek out of their holes, the swarm of Poles achieved key victories. Walls Breached Soon afterwards, Polish forces punctured the first layer of Frankfurt's walls and began to pour in. Their surge was quickly halted, but the damage and precedence was done. Rapidly, more and more holes began to appear in the brickwork. Somehow, though, no significant penetrations occurred and all wallborne Poles were flushed out with some struggle each time. Between wall breaches, the battle continued much as it did in the earlier stages, with forces on both sides firing over what cover they had hoping to deplete the other party. Separate offensives, such as a Polish sideop on the north shore of Frankfurt, occurred during this time. Resources Depleting As the battle entered its third hour, it became clear that this level of consumption was not sustainable. By approximately 7PM EST, both sides were having difficulties obtaining new resources after each death, and soldiers were living off of the things their opponents dropped on death. In addition, both sides had hemorrhaged soldiers as a few on each side said "fuck it" and left in a huff. By 7:00PM EST the Polish forces in the bunkers south of the city began to thin out. Concentrated mostly in the southwest bunker constructed before the war even began, the Poles kept a steady flow of barely-equipped forces to defend their positions. Meanwhile, naked NATO members armed with stone axes charged the bunker moments after respawning, having little success in driving out the Poles. Somehow, though, the Poles were pushed out of the southwest and subsequently the rest of the Lake Victory bunkers. All that remained of the Polish forces were Poles themselves, the rest having fled back to Russia to counter a diversion led by the Mestian patriarch Pyotr. Counterattack With the Poles no longer swarming the city of Frankfurt, NATO forces were able to launch a counterattack against the city of Warsaw. Bunkering up outside the walls, they crept towards the innards of Warsaw. At approximately 7:35PM EST, they broke through. Victory followed shortly afterwards, as the beaten, battered, and depleted soldiers hashed out a final conflict. Realizing that they were outmatched and outequipped, the Poles surrendered at about 8:00PM EST, three hours after the conflict began. Aftermath As some asshurt residents of Warsaw punched out their frustrations on the occupying troops, a peace was hashed out between the Frankfurt and Warsaw leadership. The following concessions were made in the closed door meeting: * Warsaw would pay small reparations, in line with what little remained after the 3 hour conflict * Control of the land between the cities would de facto go to Frankfurt, without proper ownership * Polish membership in NATO will be considered Category:Events